


Dying Star

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Depression, Homophobia, M/M, Post The Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had seen him like this once before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Star

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prompt: Set around The Role You Were Born To Play/Glease/Dynamic Duets. Blaine’s parents notice that he is displaying signs of depression and take him to a therapist. Bonus points if there is mentions of Blaine’s dad struggling to accept him in the past/present (no abuse); Blaine discussing his depression with Kurt; or having Cooper be involved (visiting/talking to Blaine.)
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: Blaine’s parents hate that he’s gay, and they hate Kurt. However, after the break up, when they see their bright excitable puppy of a son morph into a depressed shadow of his former self, they change their minds.

It was like watching a star burn out. 

Anna always thought her son was like a star, burning so bright that you couldn’t look directly at him. An amazing, beautiful light just seemed to fill him and warmed everyone around him. That light dimmed once after that dance. Suddenly, it was cold and lifeless around Blaine and she and her husband were terrified. 

It didn’t make sense why he would ever allow his light to be snuffed out. They didn’t understand why he would choose this. 

That brightness, that beautiful smile returned and they both breathed a sigh of relief. Blaine was returning to that happy boy he had been before and things were finally getting better. Then, he announced that he wanted to transfer to public school to be with his boyfriend. Both Anna and Michael had been horrified, they knew their son wasn’t stupid enough to make the same mistake twice. 

"I’m in love with him," Blaine argued back, eyes flashing. 

"No you’re not."

Blaine kept his head up despite their arguments, glowing even brighter now that he thought he was in love. Anna and Michael absolutely despised Kurt, the feminine boy who had only encouraged their son to continue this lifestyle. He was poisoning Blaine and no matter what they did, Blaine only seemed to cling to him tighter. They had hoped that things would get better after that boy left for New York, but things just got worse. Blaine locked himself up in his room and was checking his phone every moment he could. 

Looking back on it, they saw the strain. They could see that he was struggling, but maybe they had just hoped that he was learning how difficult it was and that it would end soon. 

It happened fast. They had been furious that Blaine had gone off to New York for a weekend without telling them, but he came back different. There was no light. There was no brightness. His eyes looked cold and dead.

Michael told Lisa he would get over it. It would take time but he would be okay and one day he would realize what a mistake he had made.

That day never came. Blaine stopped eating, never smiled, and judging by the dark circles under his eyes he never slept. Anna and Michael were reminded of that horrible time after the dance. It was terrifying to see this ghost of a person living with them now. 

It didn’t matter if they thought being gay was a choice or that it was wrong. If something wasn’t done, they were going to lose their son and so far only one thing had brought happiness into his eyes. Only one thing brought their son back from that dark place. 

"Hello Mr. Hummel? This is Michael Anderson, Blaine’s father. My son needs help and I think only your boy can help him."


End file.
